


Of Lovesick Idiots and Phone Calls

by LadyMarshmallow



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: AU, M/M, and crack, and silly, apparently i can't write a serious fic for saint seiya, hints of saga/aioros, its a big ball of randomness, just twins being twins, mentions of aioros, no pain just lame humor, oh god saga is an idiot, this is random, very OOC im so sorry, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarshmallow/pseuds/LadyMarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Saga is an idiot with a crush and Kanon has to suffer through it. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lovesick Idiots and Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a birthday gift for a friend so happy birthday! Hope you like it! (I tried)
> 
> VERY RANDOM, lots and lots and lots of silliness, big ball of crack, major OOCness (please bear with me)

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

  
  
  
  


**Of  Lovesick Idiots and Phone Calls**

 

 

 

 

  
  


                Saga was in heaven--well technically he was just lying on his bed but that was beyond the point--a wide, face-splitting smile, which was very uncharacteristic (and _very_ creepy, if Kanon had anything to say about it) of him was gracing his face as he stared happily into his phone. He was clearly in a very good mood and nothing would be able to ruin it. Not even his brother who was obviously trying to kill him with a glare.

 

                "Kanon," he called out to his dear brother, unable to contain whatever is making him positively giddy to himself any longer.

 

                "Go to sleep, Saga." the younger of the two snapped, irritation evident in the tone of his voice. "It's almost midnight and I'm tired."

 

                "But I'm happy!" the other whined

 

                "Then good for you, now go to sleep."

 

                "But I can't go to sleep!"

 

                Kanon groaned, wondering if he was really the younger twin or whether his brother hit his head somewhere. Saga was acting like a five year old and it was driving Kanon mad. "Then let me sleep." He stated irritably, turning to his side and covering himself with his blanket. It was silent for a while and just when he thought his twin was asleep, Saga opened his damn mouth again.

 

                "Kanon," Saga called out again, not liking how he was being ignored.

 

                "Heavens what?!" Kanon snapped, bolting to sit up and give his brother the deadliest glare he could manage.

 

                Saga merely grinned--Kanon shuddered, that was certainly the freakiest thing ever--seemingly unaware of his brother's deadly aura. "He said he'd call me tomorrow."

 

                Kanon blinked as he momentarily forgot about his original intention of strangling his beloved brother, his curiosity quickly taking over. "He..." Kanon repeated with akin to confusion in his voice. "Who's   _he_?"

 

                "Aioros." Saga answered with a dreamy sigh.

 

                Oh. Aioros. Saga's new co-worker. He.

 

                With just that name Kanon thought everything finally made sense now. Of course his brother would be so out of character--he stared at said brother who was obviously...day...err...midnight dreaming? (Love is so strange, Kanon mused.) After all, Aioros is the current love of Saga's life (not that Aioros knows, of course).

 

                "I mean, it might be just about work but he still asked for my phone number and also told me he would call tomorrow. Oh but it's midnight now so technically it's already tomorrow, that means he'll call me later..." Saga paused his rambling as he sighed yet again, probably remembering how his sweet Aioros approached him at work and asked for his number, that wonderful blush tinting his cheeks as he informed him he would give him a call. "I wish he'd call already." He said wistfully, bringing the phone he had been holding on to since he arrived from work to his chest.

 

                Kanon just rolled his eyes, lying back down on his bed, "I'm pretty sure Aioros is still sleeping at this hour so you should sleep too." _So I can go to sleep as well_ was the unspoken continuation.

 

                Saga was silent for a while and Kanon let out a relieved sigh. Sleep sounded really good at the moment. Closing his eyes, Kanon started to drift off into a dreamless slumbe--

  


                "What if Aioros forgets to call?"

 

                Kanon's eye twitched. "He wouldn't."

 

                Silence. A good sign. Kanon thought now he could finally go to sle--

 

                "What if I accidentally miss the call?"

 

                Kanon's grip on his blanket tightened as his patience thinned. "Just keep your phone close."

 

                Saga went quiet again just as Kanon felt his eyes getting heavy.

 

                "What if I mess up and embarrass myself?"

 

                "Oh my god Saga, shut up!" Kanon snapped, "I swear to Hades if you open your mouth one more time--just one more, you hear?-- I will personally butcher you with a dull knife. Now stop talking and let me sleep!"

 

                Saga shivered, finally deciding to zip his mouth shut. He had a call to answer later and he prefered to be in one piece until then, thank you very much. Making sure not to make any noise, he opted to just stare at his phone and wait for Aioros' call.

 

...

...

...

...

...

 

                "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

 

                Kanon bolted upright at the sound of someone screaming inside the house. Whipping his head to the side, he realized it was just his idiot of a twin brother staring at his phone with such despair painted upon his face. "Saga, why in Athena's name are you screaming at..." he glanced at the clock, "...9 o'clock in the morning?"

 

                "I slept in and missed Aioros' call!" Saga answered pitifully, "All five of them!"

 

                Kanon just stared at his twin for a few seconds before he wordlessly grabbed the book innocently sitting on top of his drawer and flung it towards Saga's face.

 

                His twin was the biggest love sick idiot in the world and Kanon was just glad said idiot would be unconscious for a few more hours.

  
  


 

 

 

 

**End**

  
  


**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh this is so random I'm so sorry. It totally went out of hand. *digs hole and buries self*


End file.
